Shoyru
The most popular pet species in Neopia is the Shoyru. As of November 2009, over 15 million Shoyrus have been created in Neopia, making nearly 6 1/2 percent of all Neopets. Shoyrus love to fly, spending a lot of time on the wing. They seem equally adept at flying by day and by night, although it seems young Shoyrus are not necessarily born with this ability and it has to be practiced. They make rewarding friends, but can show a fiery temper if mistreated.https://bookofages.jellyneo.net/species/shoyru/ Shoyru day is the 2nd of April (the month of Eating). Site description: "The Shoyru is fiery little creature. Treat him right and you will have a friend for life, but if you are mean to him he will never forget it."''Pet description http://www.neopets.com/petinfo.phtml?type=Shoyru&r=619 Appearance Shoyrus resemble a baby dragon. The first Shoyru design was actually based on the Pokémon Mew, but Nintendo claimed copyright, which caused Neopets to add dragon-like features in order to avoid a lawsuit. However, it now closely resembles a "chibi" version of another Pokémon, Dragonite . Shoyrus can be the following styles; :8-Bit, Baby, Blue, Brown, Camouflage, Checkered, Chocolate, Christmas, Cloud, Darigan, Desert, Disco, Electric, Eventide , Faerie, Fire, Ghost, Glowing , Gold, Green, Grey, Halloween, Ice, Invisible, Island, Jelly, Magma , Maractite , Maraquan, Mutant, Marble, Orange, Origami, Pink, Pirate, Plushie, Purple, Pastel, Rainbow, Red, Relic , Robot, Royal, Shadow, Silver, Sketch, Skunk, Snot, Snow, Speckled, Split, Sponge, Spotted, Starry, Strawberry, Striped, Stealthy, Tyrannian, Toy, Water, White, Woodland, Wraith, Yellow, and Zombie. Related Games Jubble Bubble In this game you must help Kelby, the Maraquan Shoyru to blow bubbles in order to cushion the fall of the JubJubs. You can play here. Avatars *The default Shoyru Avatar looks like this. *If you watch a Yes Boy Ice-Cream Concert here, after buying a ticket, you will receive the Yes Boy Ice-Cream Avatar. *If you win a one player battle with '''your' Shoyru you will receive the Shoyru - Tough! Avatar. *If you bless a Shoyru with a Bottled Faerie and your pet gains an ability, you wil receive the Bless You, Shoyru Avatar. *If you visit Room 15 in Cap'n Threelegs' Swashbuckling Academy you wil receive the Pirate! - Shoyru Avatar. Famous Shoyrus * Torshac, Shoyru Scout * Kelby, a Maraquan Shoyru is the hero in the Jubble Bubble game * Sir Pollonaire Freidl, the goalie and team captain of the Meridell team in the Altador Cup * Antikia Lighten * Barry * Elbin Kroe * Kentari * Wesley Clearheart * Yes Boy Ice-Cream Trivia *Donna Williams' original job description, as listed in the first incarnation of the About Us page, included "making sure that your Shoyru has two eyes". *Despite the species' popularity, no Shoyru has ever been one of the main protagonists (or antagonists) in a plot, though many have had minor supporting roles. *It's speculated that the species name might originally have been connected to the Japanese word "ryu", meaning "dragon". Items There are around 175 Items associated with the Shoyru. These include; :23 Books :20 Clothing Items :1 Collectable Card :2 Grooming Items :13 Plushies :24 Toys :4 Trading Cards (TCG)'s External Links * Neopet's article on Shoyrus * There are 2 Neopedia Articles about Shoyrus: Shoyru Surprise, and Shoyru Scout. * You can learn to draw the Shoyru here. * You can see some fun Shoyru images here. * There are 14 backgrounds with the Shoyru. You can see them here. * 36 NeoGreetings show the Shoyru, just go here, to send one. *There is a Shoyru smiley that you can use on the Neoboards, if you type *shoyru* this icon will come up. Colors of Shoyru 8bitshoyru.png|8-bit Baby Shoyru.png|Baby blueshoyru.png|Blue brownshoyru.png|Brown Camouflage Shoyru.png|Camouflage CheckeredShoyru.png|Checkered Chocolate Shoyru.png|Chocolate Shoyru Christmas.png|Christmas Cloud Shoyru.png|Cloud Dimensional Shoyru.png|Dimensional DiscoShoyru.png|Disco Electric Shoyru.png|Electric Elderlyboy Shoyru.png Elderlygirl Shoyru.png Eventide Shoyru.png Faerie Shoyru.png|Faerie Shoyru ghost.png Jelly Shoyru.png MaractiteShoyru.png Maraquan shoyru.png|Maraquan MarbleShoyru.png Shoyru.png|Orange (Notice it's Dragonite-like appearance) OrigamiShoyru.png PastelShoyru.png Polka DotShoyru.png Red Shoyru.png|Red Shoyru relic.png Shoyru sponge.png StealthyShoyru.png Shoyru strawberry happy.png|Strawberry ToyShoyru.png Transparent shoyru.png Shoyru tyrannian.png WoodlandShoyru.png WraithShoyru.png|Wraith WaterShoyru.png Zombie Shoyru.png|Zombie Unconverted Colors UC Faerie Shoyru.png Shoyru darigan baby.gif Shoyru grey baby.gif uc_shoyru_pirate.gif uc_shoyru_plushie.gif uc_shoyru_royalboy.gif uc_shoyru_royalgirl.gif Previous Versions The original Shoyru design hasn't changed much over the site's history. It was later redrawn to give it a smoother outline and more detail.Old versions https://bookofages.jellyneo.net/history/old-pets/?species=shoyru Shoyru